Pixel Pop 2
Pixel Pop 2 is Game of Pixel Pop Series. Levels Level 1 Play as a superhero and chop flying apples and watermelons while avoiding bombs. The first level in the game, and one of the easiest. Level 2 Take over the city as a Mecha saur! Laser away tanks and Laser out planes that attempt to slow that dino robot down. Slightly harder then the last level, introducing 2 elements to control, and is one of the four levels to do so. Level 3 Run through the desert and hop over, and duck under the cacti that are the only hazards that stop the character from achieving inner peace. This level requires players to both click and double-click. Level 4 Blow berries into a bottle and make juice. Play as a cloud and blow falling berries into the bottle. Don't let them drop to the sea or miss the opening, or the end shall be juiceless. This level requires players to click and hold when blowing berries. Level 5 - MixTape 1 All 4 previous levels combined. Medium Level 1 Account Ponies, Account The ponies between More Ponies Accounts'll Win. Level 2 Dunk the biscuits and enjoy some coffee. Click and hold the biscuits until they fill. Rectangular biscuits take twice as long as round ones. The first level that requires players to click-and-hold. Level 3 Invade the farm! Steal away the cows and zap the farmers before they rebel. One of the 4 levels that involves players to control more than one thing. Level 4 Blow berries into a bottle and make juice. Play as a cloud and blow falling berries into the bottle. Don't let them drop to the sea or miss the opening, or the end shall be juiceless. This level requires players to click and hold when blowing berries. Level 5 - MixTape 2 A mix of the 4 previous levels, and the last level of the second difficulty. Hard Level 1 Play as a Siamese dog and bark to the same notions as a cat. This is the last level to feature controlling more than one object. Level 2 Play as a bird and pick the worms out of the apple! Thin worms only take one peck, while large, green worms requires players to click and hold. Level 3 Play as a man with quite an appetite, eat the food! Pink sushi takes one beat to eat, sushi takes 2 beats, and hot dogs take 4. Open the mouth by clicking when food reaches the line. Level 4 Play as the ghostbusters trying to capture ghosts along the castle. Follow their movements to the trap; if the player misses one though, the player will get slimed Level 5 – MixTape 3 (Final) Play the last four levels mixed together to the beat of Pixel Pop’s theme song. Beating this level finishes the game! Ending Pixel_Pop1!.png|Ending Tv Series Pixel Pop 2 The Series is Tv Series of Games. Category:Videogames Category:Videogames Robot Category:Videogames of 2016 Category:Videogames Nitrome Category:Nitrome Category:Nitrome 2016 Category:Videogames of Machines Category:Videogames Nes Category:Videogames of Ponies